


Pathways

by siegstolfo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: also everything might be ooc because i wrote this at 3 am, and i barely revised it s o, mentions of religion?, this is about rantarou observing angie and they end up arguing about atua thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegstolfo/pseuds/siegstolfo
Summary: “Rantarou! Have you finally considered to follow the path to Atua’s light?”“Sorry, Yonaga,” he sighs, he’s tired of the same question being asked everyday- and he gives her a frown. Her cloudy blue eyes immediately became darker, as the girl leans closer to him.“Are you sure about that, Rantarou? Atua would love to have you under his wings! Despite your opposition, after so many times, he still believes that you can be saved! Isn’t that marvelous?”~~~Angie wants Rantarou to follow the path of becoming one of Atua's followers, but Rantarou has many doubts of the path's existence.





	Pathways

Classmates could describe Angie Yonaga as a "sweet, bright, and intelligent individual". And most of the time, Rantarou could agree with that. Angie was the kind of person that could get along with almost everyone. Of course, she would be described with almost all of the nicest adjectives he's ever heard of. But, there's other descriptions that he's heard of her.

"She's obsessive." / "She's creepy." / "She's persistent in the worst situations."

He takes all of the compliments about her, all of the negative comments about her, and goes to find out for himself. And reality is, the girl truly does have her positives and negatives. She's extremely kind to everyone, and is willing to help them in anyway possible. She keeps a constant smile on her face, possibly to help others be at ease in bad situations. She's _almost_ the perfect student.

Huge emphasis on  _almost_.

For one negative thing, from what he’s noticed, is how manipulative she can be. She talks highly of her god- of _Atua_ , he wants to sigh, but he won’t- and she will do anything to have everyone see Atua’s way. She’ll take you into a hug, and whisper words of possible lies and possible dreams, of what Atua was like.

 _“Oh, he’s so kind and generous!”_ that’s followed with _“He will be your guide through life!”_ and finished with _“Not to mention, he’s very handsome too!”_

It’s disturbing to see how she has people- even her own classmates, her _friends_ (if they even are that)- wrapped tightly around her finger, holding onto it as if they would die if they were to let go.

Of course, she had made attempts to draw him in, to make him become one of “Atua’s” pawns. He would laugh it off, of course, give her a gentle pat on the head, and be on his merry way. He keeps his eyes away from the dark looks the petite girl would give him, complaining of how he’s “making a mockery of Atua by not accepting his offer!”

That’s another thing that’s scary about Angie, the way that her smile can easily distort into a disgusted glare, eyes darkening with brewing hatred staring straight into him. He doesn’t like how he expects to see that sort of face on her every time she speaks to him.

Angie Yonaga is the most perfectly flawed person he's seen.

Yonaga will usually bounce up to him, asking him to join Atua. He'll respond with no, and she'll try to be persistent, but he'll refuse again. Then she would leave, and the whole interaction repeats the next day.

This time, however, he'll be the one asking the questions. He would like to know more about Atua, if he's truly out there.

* * *

 

“Rantarou! Have you finally considered to follow the path to Atua’s light?”

“Sorry, Yonaga,” he sighs, he’s tired of the same question being asked everyday- and he gives her a frown. Her cloudy blue eyes immediately became darker, as the girl leans closer to him.

“Are you _sure_ about that, Rantarou? Atua would love to have you under his wings! Despite your opposition, after _so_ many times, he still believes that you can be saved! Isn’t that marvelous?” She forces a smile on her face, although the look in her eyes becomes darker and darker.

It’s almost frightening.

He laughs it off, playing with a strand of his hair.

“Almost too good to be true,” _because it is_ , he thinks to himself, “but, sorry, Yonaga. I’ll have to pass on that.”

Yonaga’s scowl returns to her face, but just as she’s about to turn away, Rantarou made himself speak up. He’ll be the one to decide whether or not Atua, _or whoever_ , still wants him.

“You know, with a bitter expression like that, it’s almost surprising that Atua has entrusted _you_ to collect his followers.” He grins, and it takes a few seconds for him to realize that his words came out _much_ ruder than he realized, but, Yonaga’s reaction was priceless.

Her eyes widen in shock, almost showing the glimmer of innocence that’s usually sparkling with the murky blue. She crosses her arms, and just _stares_ at him, expecting him to say more. He stares back with his casual grin.

“Angie never has a problem with finding Atua’s true followers. They don’t realize all of the responsibilities on their hands! Which is why, she must tell them the truth! The real reason why they were brought onto this Earth!” She says with a flourish, and it’s unnerving to see her to say things like this, with no worries. “You understand, yes? That everyone has a purpose for someone else?”

Rantarou shrugs his shoulders.

“I guess I could see where you’re coming from. Like how a child is for their parents?” He asked, and Yonaga nodded enthusiastically.

“Exactly like that! A child is born for parents family legacy to continue for generations! It is exactly the same with Atua! He would like to reunite with those who believe in him, so that his followers could continue to spread his name! To spread his love and affections! Atua wants to remain with everyone _forever!_ ” Yonaga’s smile widens until it can’t show more of her teeth, and they shine like pearls. She bounces with her sentences, with her thick hair following her motions.

“Atua is pretty selfish, isn’t he?” He blurts out, and he immediately regrets it, as Yonaga’s wide smile flattens into a line- then she _gasps_ , with terror in her eyes.

“How _dare_ you!” She shrieks, anger briefly flashing in her eyes. Her eyes cloud up, as if she’s staring off into space. Her classic darkened expression appeared in a flash, as she stood on the tips of her toes to meet Rantarou’s eyes. “Atua has done _nothing_ but wanting to help his followers! You have _no_ right to accuse him of such a terrible thing!”

Rantarou gives her a disatisfied look. She’s really too deep with this Atua thing, isn’t she?

“Atua wants his people, his followers, to continue his legacy. He also wants them to do whatever he asks them to, and he will _expect_ them to do what he says. Tell me, _Angie_ ,” he draws out her name, and he notices how her eyebrow twitches in possible irritation, “what does he do to repay them?”

Yonaga goes silent, before hesitating to speak up.

“H-He tells me to help them with whatever they need! Angie will help Atua with helping them-!”  
“So, then how does Atua repay _you_ , Yonaga?”

The white haired girl bites at her bottom lip, resting the flats of her feet against the ground again. She began to mumble something, while looking at the ground.

“What is it?” Rantarou asked, fear creeping up in his voice. The last thing that he wants is for Angie to cry. God, if she did, Tenko would probably be killing him in an instant (for Himiko’s sake, of course, but still-)

“Atua wants you to stop talking to Angie! He says that you’ve disrespected us both!” The artist shrieks as loud as possible, before barreling down the hall.

Rantarou continued to watch her, until she turned a corner before the hall’s end. He rolled his shoulders back, groaning at the crack that came from the motion.

Well, speaking his mind just caused more problems, didn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> "this is crap" yeah i know, whoops  
> no one asked for this, i didnt even ask for this and im the one who wrote this  
> please don't let me write at 3 am again


End file.
